


office hours

by serenityblues



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityblues/pseuds/serenityblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes work hours are not just for working, especially if you are the son of the CEO and can get away with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	office hours

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to everyone that likes sub!jb, which is such a hot commodity we gotta work on it folks

"Are you feeling well, Mr. Tuan?"  
  
Mark glaces up, one hand falling inconspicuously below his desk to clutch onto brown locks as the other stills against the surface of the paper, black ink pooling at the corner of its surface. In any other situation Mark would be thoroughly vexed at the thought of his work being anything but perfect. But right now is not the time.   
  
"What do you mean, Yugyeom?" Mark's words come out icier than he expected, but he can't seem to care right now, even as Yugyeom flinches at them from where he is standing a few feet away in front of Mark's mahogany desk. He's a good kid, a new business graduate hired by his father and probably more naive than innocent. After all, who would be silly enough to drop by his office with paperwork at this time? Mark blames it mostly on his inability to catch subtle hints, but he is willing to give Yugyeom leeway for today simply because he is young.  
  
A hand brushes against the underside of Mark's knee and heat keeps pooling low in his body, but outwardly he remains completely unfazed, simply waiting for his young assistant's reply.  
  
"S-sorry, sir, I-I just... well you look a little red." Yugyeom stutters, clutching the paperwork Mark has already signed.   
  
Mark spares him a glance before turning back to write on the next paper in the stack. "The heat can be quite unforgiving."  
  
"Y-yes,it can, sir." Okay, the kid is clearly scared of him. It's amusing for the most part but Mark kinda feels bad. Just a tad bit.   
  
There is a bite at the underside of his thighs that almost destroys Mark's entire facade, and he clicks his mouth shut, gripping the pen as he finishes his signature with a flourish. There are only a few more pages left, Mark can do this, he thinks, finish this and  dismiss this kid— but then the grip on his cock tights almost painfully,  breaking what little resolve Mark has left.  
  
"You may leave, Yugyeom." Mark says tightly, not looking up from the papers for the sake of not giving anything away. He can feel his neck flushing deliciously. This kid needs to get out.  
  
"But, sir... the paperwork—"  
  
"Will be done within the hour," Mark snaps, sparing a glance to look from Yugyeom to the door to emphasize his words. "My father won't mind. You can leave. And lock the door on your way out."  
  
There is a bit of hesitate and uncertainty in the young assistant's eyes as they meet Mark's, but after a few heartbeats Yugyeom nods, turning to hurry out of the room. The door clicks closed after him.   
  
Mark makes sure the door is locked before wheeling his leather chair back, the back of his hand closing around the hair at the base of Jaebum neck, hauling him off his cock.   
  
"You are such a fucking asshole." Mark stammers out, but there is no actual bite to his words and Jaebum smiles, lifting a hand to free his hair from between Mark's fingers. He grasps his wrist and pins it to armrest, smirking at the groan that escapes Mark's lips at the sharp movement.  

Even kneeling between his legs, hair completely disheveled and lips red and shiny with precum, Jaebum still manages to look every bit as authoritative as he does when he is in a meeting room. It really isn't fair, Mark thinks, just how confident and self-asserted and sinfully attractive he looks even after almost getting caught sucking his dick. It makes Mark painfully hard and Jaebum chuckles at the flush that rises to his cheeks, one rough hand coming up to wrap itself firmly around the length of Mark's cock.   
  
"New hire?" He asks, completely nonchalant, nail pressing at the dip of the slit and Mark half sighs half nods, sinking into the leather of his office chair and bringing the hand that isn't pinned to the armrest to cup Jaebum's ear.   
  
"Started Monday," Mark replies, moaning as Jaebum presses a kiss to the head of his cock before looking up from beneath his lashes, the corner of his smiles quirked up.  
  
"Well he hasn't actually met me yet so—"  
  
"If he had seen and then  _did_ run into you he'd know the person sucking my cock was the Director of Crisis Management."  
  
"Touché."  
  
Jaebum smiles wide at him and Mark's heart melts at the way his eyes disappear into half moons. Mark knows he himself is good-looking, has seen the way men and women undress him when he walks into a room, most doing it subtly due to their positions as his subordinates in his father's company but some more daring, unafraid enough to do it coyly beneath hooded eyes. They call him _prince_ behind his back, talk about his captivatingly soft looks and mysterious demeanor. But Jaebum— Jaebum has always been the one to catch Mark's eye, catches it now even more than before when Mark hadn't yet fallen into his bed after a drunken night.  
  
Jaebum with his sharp angles and honey voice and constellations above his eyes. Broad shoulders and broad hands and an even broader heart.  
  
Mark looks down at him and returns the smile, fingers moving to trace the wetness on his lips, wishing they were in his apartment's or Mark's. The first three buttons of Jaebum's shirt are undone, the sleeves of his crisp white shirt rolled up his toned forearms. Mark can see his navy blue tie at the foot of his desk and he wonders, idly, if Yugyeom saw it peeking from where he was standing at the opposite side.

"Why don't you put that pretty mouth to better use," he whispers, pushing the chair closer, his hand falling free from the armrest when Jaebum's own comes to rest against his knees. "You are wasting ti— _ah_!"

He moans as Jaebum pumps up, the stroke agonizingly slow as he smiles up at Mark. 

" _Shhh_ , what if people hear their boss?" Jaebum teases, ghosting tantalizing breathes against the velvety skin of his cock. His own trousers are tented, dark grey fabric stretched tight against the prominent bulge of his crotch and Mark really wants to lean forward and palm it, make Jaebum whimper and breathless like he is making Mark right now with every touch of his deft fingers.   
  
"They'd like that, wouldn't _they?_ —" He chokes on the last word as Jaebum rubs the head roughly, looking at Mark with narrowed eyes even as he licks the length of his shalt.   
  
"Too bad you are already taken."

" _Shiiiit_ —Jae!"  
  
It was easy, so easy, to loose himself in the warm wetness of Jaebum's mouth, in the sleek slide of his tongue against the pulsing vein at the underside of his cock. Jaebum gave head just like he did everything else in his life, with careful determination but completely unrestrained passion. His deepthroat was even more sinful, and Mark liked to think he wasn't being biased at all because Jaebum really did have a fucking talented mouth. He knew _exactly_ what to do with it, like now as he sucked with abandon, moaning when the head slapped against the back of his throat roughly, his fingers tightening around the base of Mark's cock. He bopped his head even as Mark's hips started canting up.  
  
" _Fuck,_ you always take me so deep—"  
  
He groaned at the slight hint of teeth catching against his skin, feeling Jaebum smile around his dick at the compliment. Mark's hand moved to the back of Jaebum's head, fingers threading tenderly into his soft hair as he held him in place. Jaebum understood the implication right away, bringing his own hand up to lace his fingers with the ones of Mark's free one. He went down carefully until Mark's dick hit the back of his throat, then carefully slid in deeper centimeter by centimeter until his lips were stretched around Mark's girth and his nose touched his pubic bone.   
  
"It's okay, baby — you are doing good, _so good_ _."_ Jaebum coughs when it's too much, eyes tearing at just how deep Mark goes when he pulls out and trust back in. Mark wips them away, pressing in close and holding him there, thumb tracing with softness of his hollowed cheek. "Shhh, you can take it, it's okay."  
  
Jaebum groans, the vibrations coursing through every fiber in Mark's being as he curses under his breath. It's too hot, it's too much, and Mark ruts into the sweet heat, jaw slackening as he gives two sporadic thrusts and Jaebum chokes, pulling away just as Mark comes undone. White streaks on Jaebum's flushed cheeks, hitting the plush on his bottom lip as he gasps for breathe, chest heaving with excision as waves after waves of ecstasy hit Mark without restrain. He sucks at him lazily in his haze, licking him dry with small swipes of his tongue until Mark groans from overstimulation and tries to pull away.  
  
It isn't until Mark comes back to his senses, hand slackening against Jaebum's hair and body going limp against the feather of his chair, that he realized he came over his black slacks and Jaebum's white shirt. Jaebum laughs at his put-out expression, grabbing him by the tie to bring Mark's lips to his own.   
  
"Good thing you got spare clothes in here.":

Mark can't help but grin against his lips.  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my dp and the fact that jaebum's got a big ass mouth so i mean like this was bound to be written


End file.
